This invention relates to an improved method of controlling and treating diseases of the teeth and periodontium by applying an oral lavage thereto.
Periodontal disease is one of the world's most prevalent diseases and is the primary cause of tooth loss in adults throughout the world.
After teeth are cleaned, they soon become coated with "plaque" which is comprised of organic deposits from saliva, desquamated epithelial cells and masses of oral microorganisms which not only cause caries in the teeth, but are also believed to be the cause of chronic disease of the periodontal tissues. The primary techniques presently employed for removing plaque and the bacteria contained therein surrounding the teeth is (a) mechanical means of scaling or root planing the teeth by a dentist or oral hygienist or (b) flossing the teeth by the patient.
The specific identity of the bacteria in the mouth which causes periodontal diseases may vary. Bacteria which have been implicated as causing periodontal disease include Actinomyces viscosus, Bacteroides intermedius, and Bacteroides gingivalis. Although certain chemicals such as alcohol, iodine and the like have been used in the preparation of oral lavages or antiseptics to control the periodontal bacteria, none of these oral lavages have been found to be suffiently effective in controlling the periodontal bacteria and hence the disease.
Recent research has shown that periodontal disease can be controlled and treated by the use of certain topically applied antimicrobial agents. Chlorhexidine has, for example, been proven effective in treating periodontal disease. However, the Federal Drug Administration has not permitted these topical agents to be marketed in the United States because of toxicity or cosmetic problems, even though the agents have been proven to be effective in the treatment of periodontal disease. There is a need for an oral lavage which will treat and control periodontal disease and which is cosmetically acceptable and free of toxicity problems.
Recently, Dr. Paul H. Keyes and Associates proposed a method for controlling periodontal disease by daily brushing of the teeth and gums with a dentifrice comprised of a thick mixture of baking soda moistened with a 3 percent solution of hydrogen peroxide. Following brushing of the teeth and massaging of the gums with this paste, the mouth is rinsed with salt water. Although this technique has received extensive publicity and has been used as a remedy by many individuals, its claimed benefits have not been substantiated or reproduced by controlled experimentation. In addition, the high sodium concentration of ingredients used in this technique may be undesirable for use by individuals suffering from hypertension.
There is a need at the present time for an oral lavage which will control the growth of microorganism which cause periodontal disease, thereby reducing the loss of teeth.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide such an improved oral lavage for use in controlling periodontal disease in the mouth.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved oral lavage which is substantially free of sodium for use in controlling the growth of bacteria which cause periodontal disease in the mouth.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of controlling and treating periodontal disease with an oral lavage.